You Cannot Pretend It Never Happened
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: Well, Lemmy learns it the hard way. One-shot.


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yay!! I have written a new story! Though it is a one-shot XD lol. Yeah, I really should be updating Smite of the Koopalings, and I actually have the goal of finishing it by the end of May/June. But at this time I am trying to finish all of my other fics that I am writing and any fics that just **beat** me with its inspiration/motivational forces. Then I would not have so many other fics to worry about but one and then I can think much more clearly, so an update on Smite of the Koopalings might take a little longer than hoped ^^;;

Anyways, here is my new one-shot! =)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silence was the only thing that swept through the air at that precise time, that one moment. Though it lingered, and it was not planning on going away, at least not yet.

Lemmy saw him fall. He had gone right over, and now no noise could be heard from the cliff from which he was last seen. Lemmy slowly crept to the ledge, afraid to look over, yet still curious to see if he was there, possibly waiting to see if he was looking for him.

But when he looked over, all he could see was his motionless body, laying at the bottom of the cliff, blood slowly seeping out from underneath him from where he hit the rocks. The wind blew eerily as he gapped at the sight, waiting for any movement at all from him.

This was not supposed to happen. It never had happened before, why did it happen now? This was all some kind of joke, right? Yes, that is right… a joke. As payback for all the jokes and pranks he had pulled, right?

His mind had been completely blank, except for one thought. One very common thought.

'_Oh man… Dad's gonna kill me!_'

Lemmy tried to smile, but no matter how much he attempted to force it, it never showed. His stomach developed a dreadfully sickening feeling, as though he was going to vomit, at the same time it seemed to make him panic, so much that he could hear his heart thumping even louder than before. He thought that at the rate it was going that he should have had a heart attack already. He closed his eyes tightly, then reopened them and looked back down at him to see if he had gotten up yet.

'_Come on, Iggy… quit goofing around, we have to go home.'_

The still figure of Iggy ceased to move.

'_Please?… Come on…'_

There was still no comical relief of his sibling searching for his eyewear, only more blood that spread out from underneath him.

Lemmy really wished Iggy would quit playing around. Joking is fun, but faking your death is not fun at all. He _was_ faking it, right? He had to be. There was no way this was real at all. Lemmy just knew that Iggy would get up and they would pretend it never happened.

Yeah, just like old times. Like when Lemmy accidentally knocked Iggy into a pool of ready-to-fire Torpedo Teds. Iggy had to swim around as quickly as he could to first of all find his glasses, and secondly, escape the pool before anything decided to fire and hit him. Of course Iggy was terrified and Lemmy was sure that Iggy lost some colour in his face that day, but instead of throwing a fit about it Iggy laughed. Lemmy joined in the laughter. Then the both of them would take off on another search for an activity, and they would just pretend that nothing happened. That is right, it never happened they decided.

Or the other time, where Lemmy was rolling around on his ball as usual, when suddenly Iggy, thinking it was a perfect time to practice "tackle football", dived at Lemmy's ball as he rolled by. Lemmy lost his balance completely from the ball shooting out from under him, and smashed into the stone wall. He got up and of course, was angry with Iggy for his utterly "stupid" idea, but when he saw Iggy laugh at him, he could not help it; it was as if he had just told a great joke that everyone thought of as extremely mirthful. So he laughed with Iggy. They both laughed. Lemmy was in terrible pain and had a headache after, but that did not stop him from having more fun. The two of them again left together to find a way to wreak havoc upon the castle in the most fun and annoying of ways. The two "Koopa Twins" laughing at every incident that happened to them, both pretending it never happened.

Because it did not happen, right? No, of course not, that is why they would always act as though it never happened. Because really it never did. That was the way it was, that was the way it had always been, and that is the way it is now, right?

Lemmy was sure of it, and being sure of it, he looked over to see if Iggy had gotten up yet. That kid was taking his sweet time, he was. Though every time Lemmy said to himself that Iggy _still_ had to get up, something seemed to kick him in the stomach, making him feel even more sick than before.

It would be just like old times, when they would pretend this incident never happened, especially this one for that matter. The two of them were only running around, Lemmy on his ball, Iggy just running around trying to knock it out from underneath him again. The two of them got close to the cliff, they loved playing by that cliff. But the wind had picked up. This was usually no big challenge for Lemmy, he was always more graceful on his ball rather than on his feet anyway. But even on the top of the cliff, there was a large rock that Lemmy did not see, and if he did, he would not have thought exactly what kind of damage it could do to him. He had hit it, and surely enough that was all that was needed for him to go flying off of the ball. He landed safely on the grass, and the ball rolled away with the wind, heading for the edge of the cliff. Iggy laughed when he had seen his brother fall off the ball, and decided to help him by catching it, so he had gotten in the way of the ball in hopes to stop it.

But that had not stopped it well enough. It hit him, he caught it, but the impact from it had sent himself flying with it, and that had happened to be over the cliff.

But that was okay, right? It was nothing too big, he was just dazed. A little blood is okay, because Iggy will get up and they will just pretend it never happened. Because it never did happen. This was all some accident, one that was not intended, but then again, all accidents are never intended… that was why they were called _accidents_ in the first place, right? 

Lemmy sat there longer, watching for some sign of life from his little brother. He was not sure exactly how long he was sitting there waiting, watching, getting impatient with his brother. Though the longer he seemed to wait there observing Iggy, the more reality seemed to overcome his hopes.

Maybe Iggy really was not going to get up, maybe he was really hurt, maybe Lemmy could not do anything for him? Maybe even Kamek could not do anything for him, maybe nobody could help him at all.

But that could not be, because this was all some accident, it never happened! Iggy would be fine, Lemmy knew it.

Lemmy thought that, but then he looked back down at the lifeless body, the blood-stained ground, the broken glasses and the ball that had rolled to who knows where. His face formed into an unimaginable state of pure horror, and he closed his eyes tightly. 

When he opened them, Iggy was going to be up… Iggy was going to be ready to go home… Iggy was going to be complaining that Lemmy had drifted off into a dream world.

He opened his eyes… there was nothing. Nothing but the body, the blood, everything the way it was before he closed his eyes. Something choked him in his throat, it made him want to cry, but he would not let it. He waited even more anxiously for his brother to get up, and blinked again, only quickly and more harder than before. Then finally, with his stomach finally dropping, he gave up on it.

He rolled backwards from the edge of the cliff and cradled his knees under his chin, still listening to the spooky wind.

How was he going to tell them? All of them? Larry, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Wendy… especially their father?

He had eventually gathered some strength, just enough, to crawl back to the castle. From then on, the rest of his life had been haunted by a terrible truth.

You cannot pretend it never happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

… CHA!! ^_^;; I'm happy… though the story is sad @_@

Yeah… O_o what is really scary about this is that I got the idea for this story like… well, a long time ago… a few months ago actually. But it was only today at 10:13am (the time I actually got out of bed XD) that I actually got the ideas to write the story!

Anyways… meh, I hope you all liked it ^_^

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
